Hanged Like a Pig
Hanged Like a Pig is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 104th case of the game and the 12th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It is the last one to take place in Financial Square, district of Fario. Plot Some moment before the team received a video message from Felix where he explained that he found the true identity of the kidnappers of Dionisio, Milton and a couple of other kids, but before he could've said the name someone knocked him off. The player recognized the place as a butcher's warehouse and together with Diego went there to find Felix. Upon getting there the team found a body hanged. Diego and the player get closer to the body and found their victim is Dionisio. After some moments of silence, Diego told the player continue the investigation, and they quickly found reasons to interrogate local student Leonidas Lupo, who the player met when he reported a murder a while ago, because his wolf left paw prints all over the crime scene. Soon after the team found more reason to have a finance manager Scarlett Wong and the lawyer Ben Davenport on the suspect list. Matilda finished the autopsy of the victim's body and informed the player that she found traces of tomato sauce and origami, a common ingredients for pizza, in the victim's hair that probably end there from a object that hit his the head and is the cause of his death. Back to the station, the team recap the case when Sandy called and said that she just saw a black car passing by the playground, throwing some kind of coffin before fleeing the scene at the full speed. The team went to the playground then they discovered that Felix is locked inside the coffin like box that Sandy mentioned previously,but also that taxi driver Miranda Cohen. that the team met in previous investigation, lost her necklace at the crime scene. The team back to speak to Scarlett after recovering a newspaper article where she says that children are parasites. Scarlett said that the reporter took her words out of contest and that she don't really mean it, even though, by her words, kids are something that she would never want to have because their raising would be "a wasted investment". The player and Diego also approached Leonidas when the player discovered a video footage of him getting into an argument with Dionisio some days before his disappearance. Leonidas said that he caught Dionisio doing something with street dogs and that he thought that he hurts them, but that later he discovered that Dionisio just helped the dogs he apologized to him and that everything was clean, but also that he would never hurt children and that if the team don't fidn the killer, he will by himself. Mid-investigating the team was informed by Madison that someone trespassing the restricted are of the park's playground. The team back to the playground where they discovered that Ben was illegally there. He said that the team is useful as a fifth wheel and decided that he by himself found the people who kidnapped and ordered a kill on his son. The team also spoke to Felix when they discovered his bag is full of pictures of Dionisio and Milton. Felix said that is not what the team means and that the picture are photoshoped and meant to be sent to the press so the kidnappers can think that Dionisio and Milton ran away, but the team wasn't very convinced in that story. They also approached Miranda when the team found that she is the one to write an insulting graffito for the player. She explained that the player need to work better, but that she kind of expected from them to be sloppy and slow, just like in Europe. With the last collected evidence collected the team was ready to put this sick game on the end and arrest the kidnappers of Financial Square. The player and Diego approached Ben. Ben tried to deny that he is the kidnapper but eventually he confessed under the pressure. He said that it was fun, but that everything funny has the end. Upon hearing that, Diego got shocked knowing that he was even the one ordered such a brutal hit on his own son as well. Ben stopped him and said that money don't watch age, gender or specie but that money indeed watch power. Ben started to explain that lawyer job is not that passionate nor paid enough as he thought, but that lawyer's job helped him to meet some people. While his trip to Andorra he discovered that Andorra is ruled by a shady people who wanted him in their crew, a someone from across the ocean who is influenced and someone that people will listen so he can spread stories, stories of LEGION as saviors, but that he didn't care about that as much he cared about the story of golden hourglass that can give you power of time ruling. He started to explain that LEGION had a big fear from Dionisio because he was a LEGION's Sergeant and heir for title of Tiger after death of in that time current. oone. He also said that he heard from them and even that they show him the proof that Dionisio wasn't a child but that with the golden hourglass he managed to regress to 14 year older by order of in that time leader of LEGION, and that like a child watch how world burn and that eventually he would be sent across the ocean to spread idea and make troubles. He smiled at the player, continuing his explanation that Dionisio was the keeper of that hourglass and the only he knew where it is. Diego and the player didn't believe him but the let him to continue. Ben that said that he couldn't just approach and kidnap just Dionisio when when he could've make an Empire and first kidnap other children, sold them and then with the money gain enough power that evil Deionisio's secret guards would not be enough to stop him. With his close friend Sergio Milton who was known to be friendly with kids they could start their operation of receiving power. Diego told him to cut to the point and tell where Milton is and that give a real motive and not some urban legends on what Ben smirked and said that he speaks the truth and that he don't care about other children but that only important one was Dionisio and that others are just sacrificing sheeps. On the trial, he said he said that nothing will stop him to become a time ruler and that golden hourglass Dionisio hid will be his and that is just matter of hours when he will walk away free. Judge Lawson smirked at him, telling him that he can't walk free if he is dead after which signed a document for execution by firing squad. After the trial and execution, the team back to the station not knowing should the worry or laugh about the insanity of Ben, but at that moment Chief Loukas told them that deputy mayor Joey Battlefield waits in his office to speak with the player. Joey said that it was a pleasure to meet the player and Diego. Joey also said that they still need to find other kidnapped children and now when Ben is dead every second matter and that need to act fast. Diego suggested that he and the player can again search the warehouse and maybe find something. After searching the scene, under a pile of bloody blades the player found a badge that Milton wore back in the investigation of his grandfather's death. they quickly sent it to analyze and got confirmation that the badge was covered in mud that was pretty common at the district entrance. Outside the district the player found a torn t-shirt, the same Milton wore. Knowing that there won't be enough time to wait another analyzes the team approached Leonidas to ask for a help from his loyal friend Max in hope that he could help the team before it's too late. Leonidas agreed and Diego let Max to sniff Milton's shirt and after a while the team approached the playground and suddenly Max started to dig. The team quickly grabbed the shovels from the car and helped him and suddenly they took out a locked coffin that they opened and found Milton inside, luckily still alive. After getting hospitalized and making sure that he can think straight again the team approached to talk with him. Milton said that he was supposed to die together with Dionisio but that he showed good chemistry knowledge after decoding a complex formula for "Pyrotinium" while they where locked in a truck, which someone saw a good opportunity to use his knowledge. Diego and the player wanted to know more about the mysterious person but before he was being able to say anything out of nowhere a sleeping dark hit Milton who fall into a deep sleep. Right after that the doctor came out telling the team that he will wake up, but only when venom get out of his organism. In the meantime, Rozetta asked the player to help her to cheer up Barb because she locked up herself in her bedroom and rejects to talk. They visited Barb at her house and made her up to exit. Barb said that she wants to be alone and that don't want to see anyone. After Rozetta's multiple times to take her out of the room Barb accepted to go in a walk with them. While passing the playground they noticed a shiny item in the grass. After getting Barb to search the area with them they found a small red box with half of the heart. Rozetta said that there is probably another one and that Barb should check that open. After searching the scene once again, Barb found and second half of the heart and after getting it back together Barb had a key in her hands. Rozetta kissed and her and offered her to move to her house so they can continue to build their relationship. Barb hugged the team and accepted the offer. Upon returning to the station the team informed Chief about the discovery of something called "Pyrotinium", but neither of the team member knew anything about that. Sandy approached at that time and said that she has bad news. She said that a violent group of people slowly seems to regain a control over the region and that Katie Howard need the player's help once again. Summary 'Victim' * Dionisio (Found hanged inside butcher's warehouse, hit in head) 'Murder Weapon' * Cleaver 'Killer' * Ben Davenport Suspects LLupo&MaxC12SFB.png|Leonidas Lupo SWongC12SFB.png|Scarlett Wong BDavenportC12SFB.png|Ben Davenport FDunlapC12SFB.png|Felix Dunlap MCohenC12SFB.png|Miranda Cohen Quasi-Suspect(s)